


Love Is Worth The Sum Of Itself

by storiesinthedark



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Constipation, Idiots in Love, M/M, Magic, Minor Original Character(s), Potions, So Married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-04 20:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesinthedark/pseuds/storiesinthedark
Summary: Sasha took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “I...There’s...His name is Nicke and I love him. Have for ten years. He’s all I think about.”She nodded. “And what do you want?”Sasha stared down at his hands, clasped together in his lap. “I want...I want him to want me so much he can’t stand it,” Sasha replied. He looked up at her and pressed his lips together.





	Love Is Worth The Sum Of Itself

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thorne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thorne/gifts).

> To Thorne - I hope this fic is everything you could ever want and that you love it! I had a lot of fun writing it and exploring the relationship between these two!
> 
> To my wonderful beta, [clovercrown](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clovercrown), who legit knows nothing about hockey or these two, but was willing to jump into this in full force - This fic is inevitably better with your help. Thank you so much!
> 
> To anyone else who reads - Enjoy!

The alley was dark with nothing but a few lights from the back entrances of stores and the moon overhead. They had driven about an hour outside of Arlington to a small town in Virginia and had parked the car in a nondescript parking lot before walking toward a block of shops that were clearly closed. There they had slipped down the alley and he followed Zhenya, as ill-advised as that might seem, but he would revisit that decision later. 

“Are you sure this guy is legit?” Sasha asked. He really should have asked this sooner, if he was being honest. 

“Hmm?” Zhenya responded. He stopped short and turned to face Sasha. Sasha nearly ran into him. “What?” 

“Are you sure this guy can actually--”

“Yes, yes. Definitely can,” Zhenya responded, rolling his eyes. “You really don’t trust me?” 

“Not sure. Still to be decided,” Sasha said. He shrugged.

Zhenya sighed. “We go. Or else we be late. Can’t keep Katya waiting.” 

“Katya? Like--”

“Yes, Katya,” Zhenya said. “We go now.” Zhenya turned and continued down the alley. Sasha followed in silence. 

The door was a dark red and lit with a single porch lamp. Sasha stood behind Zhenya as he gently knocked on the door three times. The door swung open and an old woman with long grey hair and long black scarves stood in front of them. She smiled and a chill ran down Sasha’s spine.

“Zhenya! You come back to see me!” She pulled Zhenya into a hug, kissing both of his cheeks. 

“Of course, Katya! I come visit whenever I can,” Zhenya replied.

When Katya finally released him, she turned her attention to Sasha. “And who is this?” She asked. 

Zhenya smiled. “This is Sasha. He has little problem, so I brought him. Hope you can help.”

She looked Sasha up and down from head to toe, then stepped forward, grabbing hold of his chin. She turned his head right, then left and move it up and down and Sasha couldn’t help but feel like he was a Siberian Husky in a dog show being looked over by a judge. She finally let go of his face and turned around, waving them to follow her inside. Sasha assumed she must have found what she was looking for in him.

Zhenya shook his head. “Come on. She get mad if we take too long.” Then, he started into the house. Sasha nodded slowly, a bit unsure, and followed him. 

The foyer was narrow and heavily draped in red velvet with hundred year old portraits adorning the walls. They didn’t bother Zhenya, but Sasha tried to ignore the feeling of their eyes following him as he made his way through. When they passed through the foyer, the building opened up into a slightly larger room. A table heavily draped with black fabric with four small chairs situated around it in the corner, and a large red plush couch along with two red wingback chairs that faced a fireplace drew Sasha’s eye as they entered. A large steel pot hung over the fire, filling the room with the scent of lavender. Clearly a common room used to welcome visitors. 

“Stop staring,” Zhenya whispered at Sasha, nudging him before making his way over to look into the pot hanging over the fireplace. 

“Come along. Don’t get distracted,” Katya said, she waved for them to follow her further. “We have work to do.” 

They followed her over to the table in the corner and sat in the chairs she indicated. 

“So,” Katya began. “You need help with love.” 

Sasha looked at her, eyes wide. There’s no way she could have known just from looking at him. Then, he looked over at Zhenya who shrugged and gestured for him to talk with Katya. 

This was definitely starting to feel like a mistake. He should have just kept his feelings to himself instead of letting Zhenya talk him into this. “Uh--” Sasha started. 

“You don’t believe I can help. That’s ok. I can and will whether or not you believe I can,” Katya said. She leaned back in her chair, waiting patiently for his answer. 

Sasha took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. “I...There’s...His name is Nicke and I love him. Have for ten years. He’s all I think about.” 

She nodded. “And what do you want?” 

Sasha stared down at his hands, clasped together in his lap. “I want...I want him to want me so much he can’t stand it,” Sasha replied. He looked up at her and pressed his lips together. 

“Be careful what you wish for,” Katya replied. She pushed herself away from the table and disappeared into another room for a moment before returning holding a bottle of iridescent blue liquid. She handed the bottle to Sasha. “Take this and drink two drops every morning, it will attract the one you love to you.”

Sasha closed his hand tightly over the bottle and nodded. “Thank you,” he said. 

She smiled. “Anything for my Zhenya’s friends.” She reached out and ran her hand down his face. He closed his eyes immediately from the touch and he could hear Zhenya snicker from the chair next to him. They got up from the table and Zhenya hugged her before she led them back to the door. 

“Tell your mother to come see me,” Katya said, waving them goodbye. 

“I will,” Zhenya responded as they made their way back outside into the dark. 

“Good,” she said. Then she looked toward Sasha. “I hope you find what you looking for.” She shut the door, leaving the two of them along in the cool night air. 

“You really gonna do it?” Zhenya asked as they walked back through the dark alley, the moon and the sparse building lights still the only light guiding the way. Somehow it seemed even darker than when they had walked toward Katya’s building.

“I..I don’t know,” Sasha responded. “I want Nicke to love me back. I need him to. Maybe. At least I have the option now. What would you do?” 

Zhenya twitched. “I don’t know. Nicky is...well...Be careful, whatever you choose,” he said. 

They walked the rest of the alley in silence and when they reached the car, both slipped into the respective seats and began the drive back to Arlington. 

\---

Sasha stared at the small bottle of blue liquid sitting on his kitchen counter as he gathered everything to make his morning cup of tea. He only had a small window of time to choose before Nicke would arrive at his house as he had every morning. 

He pulled the mug from the cabinet over the stove and dropped a tea bag from the container on the counter into it, then he started to heat the kettle. He reached over and picked the bottle up, swirling the liquid in the bottle. 

This was it, he watched the blue liquid sparkle as it settled, the bottle that contained an instant solution to Sasha’s heartache. But at what cost? He hadn’t asked Katya, like an idiot. He should have. No magic ever comes without a price. 

If he took the potion, and it worked, Nicke could be his. He’d finally love Sasha back after all these years. But would it be true love like he wanted? Would it be cuddles by the fireplace on cold winter nights or holding hands and getting tipsy together at a winery? Or would it ruin what they have? Would it force a change in him to make him love Sasha? Would Nicke be clingy or jealous? And what if Nicke found the potion? Would he come to resent Sasha if he ever found out? 

Questions swirled through his head and he pulled his mobile from his pocket, considering a text to Zhenya. He quickly decided against it. Zhenya wouldn’t be any more help this morning than he had been the night before. 

The kettle chirped, pulling him from his spiral of questions. He poured the hot water over the tea bag and letting it steep. This was it, the only way. He loved Nicke for years and it was killing him inside that the feeling wasn’t mutual. He took a deep breath as opened the potion bottle and carefully placed two drops in his tea, hoping that it wouldn’t change the flavor, before hiding the bottle away in the back of a cabinet.

He took a sip and the flavor remained unchanged, for which he was grateful. Then, he pulled eggs and bacon from the refrigerator and a pan from a cabinet and began making breakfast. 

He placed the bacon in the oven just as the front door to his house opened and familiar footsteps made their way down the hallway, just as they had everyday for the last twelve years.

“Hello!” The familiar voice called, and a wave of comfort passed over Sasha. Nicke. As expected. 

“In here!” Sasha called back. “I’ve made breakfast. There’s water in the kettle if you want coffee. I got the kind you like.” He gave the eggs in the pan another stir. 

Nicke rounded the corner to the kitchen. “Oh good. Was afraid you still had the awful stuff from last week,” he said. He bumped Sasha’s arm as he started pulling two plates and a mug from the cabinet. 

“Hey! I’m nice to you and this is how you thank me?” Sasha chuckled. 

Nicke shrugged as he set the kitchen table. Then, he returned to the counter to make himself a cup of coffee. Sasha watched as Nicke pulled the coffee beans from the cabinet with the tea, and scooped some into the grinder that Sasha had on the counter. He pulled the french press from one of the other cabinets, and dumped the grounds into it before reaching for the kettle to pour the hot water. 

Sasha smiled as he watched Nicke’s meticulous process and he felt his heart flutter. He wanted this forever. He made the right decision with the potion. He knew it. 

He pulled the bacon from the oven, taking it over to the table and putting a few pieces on each of the plates that Nicke had laid out. Then, he went back into the kitchen to grab the pan of eggs. 

Once Nicke finished making his coffee, he took a seat and after everything was on the table, Sasha sat as well.

“So,” Nicke said, moving some of the eggs around on his plate. “I think we need to talk to the kids today. Jakub called again last night at eleven to ask how to boil water.” 

Sasha laughed. “Of course,” he said. “They have internet, they can figure it out themselves.” 

“Exactly. That’s what I told him,” Nicke said. He took a bite of the eggs. “These are good.”

“Thanks,” Sasha replied. A comfortable silence settled between them as they continued eating. Sasha took another long drink of his tea and tapped his fingers against his mug. 

Nicke hummed. “We should probably get going. Can’t be late for practice.” 

“Right,” Sasha replied, pushing away from the table. 

He cleared their plates, putting them in the sink to deal with when he returned later, and followed Nicke out to his car. 

Things seemed as normal as they always were. Perhaps the potioned hadn’t kicked in yet. 

\---

“How are things going?” Zhenya asked, standing in front of Sasha as Sasha tied his skates. 

“What you mean?” Sasha responded. 

Zhenya scowled at him, letting out an exasperated sigh. While most of the guys had already made their way out to the ice and the locker room was mostly quiet, he still kept his voice low. Sasha was grateful that at least he had some tact when it came to certain things. “You know very well what I mean. Did you use it?” 

Sasha sighed back at him. “Yes.” 

“And?” 

“And nothing. Things have been same as always. How long does it take for it to kick in?” 

Zhenya shrugged. “It depends. Sometimes is immediate. But, sometimes can take up to a week.”

“It’s been a week,” Sasha said, trying to control the agitation in his voice. “Nothing has changed. He comes over and we make breakfast, lunch, dinner. Same as always. He never do anything romantic. He respond to everything I do like he’s Nicke. Just Nicke.” 

“Probably needs more time. You have known each other a long time. Over a decade. I mean, you old married couple.” 

Sasha groaned. “Yes, I know. Fine. I give it more time.” He finished tying his skates and headed out onto the ice to start practice. 

They had a routine, Sasha and Nicke. The same one for the last ten years. They would wait for each other to take the ice and then take the first lap together while they talked through everything they needed to work through during practice. Even during the bad times, this never changed. As he took the ice, he saw Nicke waiting for him along the boards in his usual spot, tossing a puck in the air and catching it. Sasha skated over, and Nicke dropped the puck to the ice, and they began their lap, passing the puck back and forth between them.

“So, I think we need to really work on getting you the puck in different places than the office. Teams are anticipating that, so changing up your positioning, I think could definitely help us,” Nicke said, he passed the puck to Sasha after moving it along the ice for a few moment. 

Sasha saw the puck coming directly to his tape and kept control of it. He nodded. “It’s good idea. You talk to coach about it?” 

“I hinted at it,” Nicke replied.

Sasha hummed. “Always how you make suggestions.” He passed the puck back, but overshot it a little.

“Normally works pretty well,” Nicke said, chasing the puck down. 

They continued their lap passing the puck back and forth between them in comfortable silence. Then, they made their way back to center ice where the rest of the team was gathering for morning notes and drills. Nothing seemed to be any different. Maybe something would change during practice. 

It didn’t. 

Sasha would have to continue to be patient.

\---

Another week passed for Sasha in what felt like a matter of minutes and he soon found himself on the ice for practice three weeks later. Nothing had changed in the normal routine that Nicke and he had. 

Nicke still continued to stop by for breakfast, and they would ride together to the rink. They would occasionally get lunch together, if one of them didn’t have an appointment or something else to do, and they would always get dinner. Sometimes, they would watch TV or review tape in the evenings, but it was always the same. Never anything romantic as Sasha had hoped. Nicke would always go back to his own house no matter the hour. 

He tried not to mope as they ran a drill for the powerplay where he and Carly switched places to throw off any opponents. He tried not to mope when Nicke passed him the puck on a two on one breakaway drill and he was able to bury the puck in the back of the net. He tried not to mope but, he failed. 

“Still not working?” Zhenya asked, crashing into him against the board as everyone made their way off the ice. 

“Still not working,” Sasha confirmed. He wouldn’t be in this mood if things were going the way he wanted. He pushed Zhenya away and skated toward the rink door to head back into the locker room. 

He ignored everyone as he made his way to the shower, hoping that everyone would write his mood off on the last stretch of bad games. When he emerged clean and in a slightly better mood, Nicke was waiting for him by his stall as he always did, while he got dressed. Sasha wanted to feel relieved to see him there, but it only served to wind his frustration tighter.

“Feeling better?” Nicke asked. “Don’t try to hide it. I can tell something’s wrong.” 

“Everything’s fine,” Sasha responded, pulling a shirt over his head. 

“Sure it is,” Nicke said.

“It is,” Sasha insisted. He dropped his towel and quickly pulled on his boxers and pants. 

“Ok,” Nicke said. “Let’s get lunch then. Game tonight’s gonna be a rough one.” 

Sasha nodded and they made their way to Sasha’s car. Nothing different in any way from the ordinary once again. 

\---

Nicke hadn’t been exaggerating when he said that the game that night was going to be rough. Sasha knew he was right, but he still hadn’t prepared for what awaited.

He stared up at the ceiling lights of the arena, a feeling of cold seeping into his back. It took him a moment, but he rolled himself over and onto his knees before finally pushing back onto his feet. What had happened? Oh, right. He should have seen this coming.

Nicke was by his side immediately, but Sasha cut him off before he could say anything. “I’m fine, really,” he said. He did deserve that check, if he was being honest. He had checked Geno into the boards the period before. He started to skate back to the bench, but Nicke quickly caught up with him. 

“Are you sure?” Nicke asked. 

“Yes,” Sasha said. “I’m sure.” 

Nicke pressed his lips together. “Ok,” he said. 

They cleared the ice and the second line jumped over the boards to take the faceoff in the neutral zone. Sasha watched the play, but he could feel eyes on him, taking in his every move. Nicke wasn’t going to let this rest. He never did. It was part of what Sasha loved about him. His responsibility to his teammates, amongst other things. 

Coach tapped them and they clamored over the boards for another shift on the ice. 

“Don’t do anything dumb!” Sasha called as Nicke passed by, heading straight into the corner to chase down a puck. 

He stood back watching as Nicke battled hard against the board for the puck and when he finally dug it out, he came flying down the middle of the ice. Sasha sprinted to keep up and as expected, he passed directly to Sasha’s tape and Sasha was able to put the puck in the back of the net. 

Nicke crashed into him, hugging and pulling him close. “Wasn’t about to do anything dumb,” he whispered in Sasha’s ear. “The best revenge is winning this fucking game.” 

Sasha smiled and pulled Nicke back into a hug. God, he loved this man.

\---

The first game on the road of this road swing was a disaster. From take-off at Dulles to the game itself, Sasha could not wait to be back in Washington. Their flight had been delayed due to a storm. They sat in the airport waiting for the storm to pass, Nicke and Sasha, side by side. Nicke grumbled and hid himself inside his hoodie, not letting anyone speak to him unless it was Sasha. But, even Sasha seemed to annoy him. Sasha considered himself lucky to have an exception to the rule, it made him feel special. Like he really was so much more than a friend and a partner on the ice. 

When they finally were able to board the plane and get off the ground, Nicke sat next to Sasha on the plane and buried himself in Sasha’s shoulder, like he didn’t want the world to see him. They finally arrived in Toronto at three in the morning, which meant that inevitably, they didn’t arrive at their hotel until close to four in the morning and practice was at nine.

Nicke’s mood didn’t improve at practice the next morning due to lack of sleep and everything Sasha did seemed to make little impact on Nicke’s mood.

That night, they lost the game by one goal, which they would have had if the referees hadn’t overturned it. It was not a good day. After the game, some of the guys had decided they were going out to blow off some steam. He had been invited, but had turned down Tom and T.J.’s invitation to go out for dinner as he was exhausted. 

Sasha laid on his bed in his hotel room, staring at the ceiling. It looked the same as every other hotel room ceiling, he noted, pure white and smooth. Why had this game been so difficult? There was really no reason for it. 

He was beginning to drift off to sleep, when a knock on the door startled him awake. Who the fuck needed him at this hour? He hoped someone hadn’t gotten themselves into any trouble. He just didn’t want to deal with that at this hour. He groggily rubbed his eyes and pushed himself off the bed to answer the door. 

“Hey,” Nicke said. “Sorry, I didn’t realize you were sleeping.” 

“Not sleeping,” Sasha responded. He felt his heart start racing at the sight of Nicke standing outside his hotel room door in his slightly wrinkled plaid pajama pants and plain black t-shirt, his hair not combed. “Just closing my eyes.” 

“I see,” Nicke said, rolling his own eyes. “Can I come in?” 

Sasha nodded and stepped out of the way to let Nicke enter, quietly shutting the door behind them. 

“You didn’t want to go out with the boys?” Nicke asked. He made himself at home against the headboard of Sasha’s bed, legs outstretched in front of him, and Sasha resisted the urge to curl up on his lap. God it was so tempting. 

“No,” Sasha responded. “I’m just too tired. Didn’t want to waste any more energy. You didn’t go either?”

He walked back over to the bed and sat down next to Nicke, pressing their thighs together, he put his head on Nicke’s shoulder. 

“No,” Nicke said. “You know I don’t go out with them unless it’s important.” Nicke patted his head and started to run his fingers through Sasha’s hair. Sasha’s eyes fell shut.

They sat in silence for what felt like ages. The light feeling of Nicke’s nails against his scalp felt amazing and Sasha wished he didn’t know how this night would end. He wished the potion worked faster and that Nicke would stay with him. There had to be a way to make the potion work faster. Maybe he should take more than the two drops? 

Nicke stopped running his fingers through Sasha’s hair and shifted, and Sasha felt the disappointment pooling in his stomach. Nicke was going to leave. Like he always did. 

“I should get back,” he said, gently moving Sasha aside. 

Sasha looked up at him. He should have said something, anything to keep Nicke there. Instead, he said, “Ok. See you tomorrow on the plane.” Why couldn’t he gets the words that he wanted to cooperate enough on his tongue? He could fix this without the potion and somehow, it seemed he couldn’t get it together. 

Nicke nodded, then he slid off the bed and left. Sasha watched him leave. Why was the potion not working? It had been weeks and still nothing. Nicke didn’t love him. He would never love him. 

Sasha couldn’t be patient anymore. 

\---

The alley looked different in the daylight and Sasha felt more at ease as he walked the uneven road to find the red door again. He hadn’t even been back on the East Coast from their road trip for twenty-four hours yet, but he had to do something. He hadn’t told Zhenya he needed to see Katya again, he didn’t need to hear his advice on the subject any more than he already had. He hoped she would be able to see him.

He took a deep breath and knocked, and after long moments of silence, he finally heard rustling behind the door. The locked clicked open and the door swung in to reveal the same grey-haired woman from nearly a month, dressed once again in head to toe black scarves. 

She smiled at him, but not quite the same one that she first had first given him. This one was more knowing. This was definitely a bad idea. How had he talked himself into visiting Katya without Zhenya? “Sasha,” she said. “You didn’t bring my Zhenya with you?” 

Sasha took another deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He still felt like he was going to throw up. “No. I’m sorry for visiting with no warning. But I need to talk to you.” 

Katya nodded and moved out of the way to allow Sasha entrance. He followed her down the foyer and back to the same common room. Today it smelled of peppermint. He didn’t feel any more comfortable than the last time he had visited. 

She gestured for him to take a seat on the couch in front of the fire and Sasha hesitantly took a seat.

“What brings you here?” Katya asked, taking a seat on the opposite side of the couch. 

“I...It’s not working,” Sasha said. She clearly could read his mind, so there was no use in hiding his feelings. “I did what you told me. I use two drops every day, but nothing works. Nicke is same as ever.” 

Katya nodded. “I see,” she said. 

“What do I do?” Sasha pleaded. “I just--” 

“Nothing,” Katya interrupted. “You do nothing.” 

“But--” 

“Listen to me,” she continued. “The potion works. It always does. If it looks like it’s not working that’s because you didn’t need it.” 

“What?” 

“You didn’t need it. He already loves you,” she said. 

“No, that’s not possible. He can’t. I would have known,” Sasha insisted. 

Katya moved closer to him and placed her hand on his shoulder, and he felt himself relax. Why did that suddenly calm him? “Sometimes, we do not see what is right in front of us.” 

“But--” 

“I’m sorry, but I have another appointment,” Katya said, patting his leg. 

Sasha nodded. “Of course,” he said. He took a deep breath and pushed himself off of the couch. He followed her back to the front door. 

“Thank you,” he said. He turned around to look at her once more, though he still wasn’t sure she was right. She had to be though, right? Right? He really should have brought Zhenya to reassure him. 

She nodded. “You’re welcome. Any friend of Zhenya is welcome. You’ll figure out what to do.” 

He nodded as if on autopilot and she closed the door, leaving him alone in the alley. With this new information, he knew exactly what he needed to do. He pulled his phone from his pocket and scrolled to Nicke’s number. 

It rang and then voicemail picked up. Fucking voicemail. “Nicke,” Sasha blurted out. “I’ll be home in an hour. We need to talk. Now.”

\---

Sasha paced the length of his living room. How could he not have seen this? The more he thought about it, the more obvious it was. All the time they spent together. How easily they fell into a rhythm with each other. The way Nicke looked at him when he scored. All the signs had been there. 

The door to his house slammed against the wall, and heavy footsteps quickly made their way through the hallway and toward the kitchen, and then continued on to the living room. Nicke’s face was ghost white and his hands shook when he found Sasha. 

“You’re...you’re...ok,” he said in between deep breaths for air. He’d clearly been running before he even made his way into the house. 

“Yes...and no,” Sasha said. He stopped pacing and worried his bottom lip with his teeth. It was now or never to explain. Just how was he going to explain this? 

“What do you mean yes and no?” Nicke asked, dropping his hands to his sides and clenching his fist. 

Sasha took a deep breath. This had to be it. Now or never. “How long have we been married?” Sasha asked, trying to keep his face as neutral as possible. 

“I don’t know. Eight years? That’s probably when everyone started saying that,” Nicke responded. “Why? Alex, tell me what’s wrong!” 

Sasha pressed his lips together. 

“Alex...Sasha…” Nicke whispered, and Sasha could see the fear growing in Nicke’s eyes. 

“Backy...Nicke…How long have you loved me?”

“What?” His face dropped and he looked confused, maybe a little guilty. 

“How long, Nicke?” He moved closer to him and took hold of his hand.

“I don’t know...Years? Since we first played on a line together.” 

“And you never said anything?” 

Nicke shrugged. “Thought you knew?” 

Of course Nicke assumed that is was just obvious. It was only him who had been the idiot. The more Sasha thought through each of their interactions, he saw clearly how Nicke would have thought so. “No...I...I didn’t.” 

“Oh,” Nicke said. He took a breath and pulled his bottom lip with his teeth. “I see.” 

“No, Nicke. I don’t think you do,” Sasha said. Fuck. He can’t mess up this confession. Fuck. He pulled Nicke to him, wrapping his arms around Nicke’s waist. He looked into Nicke’s eyes and ran his tongue over his lips before leaning in and gently pressing his lips to Nicke’s. “I don’t think you do.” 

Nicke smiled, one that Sasha had seen before, but rarely. The same smile he had when they won the cup. The same smile he had when Sasha scored the first goal with him assisting. The same smile he had when Sasha had called his name at the draft. The rare and honest Nicklas Backstrom smile that put Sasha at ease. 

He pulled Sasha close to him and kissed him with more force than the first. “You’re right,” Nicke said when they pulled apart. “I don’t think I do.” 


End file.
